The Zabini Twins
by jinxed123
Summary: It becomes general knowledge that in the summer of 1980 a set of twins were born to the Zabini family.


On the 17th August 1980 a set of twins were born to the Zabini family. Unknown to many others the twins were separated at birth, the family kept the little boy as he would be most likely to survive through the dark and dangerous times which lay ahead. The little girl was taken to a muggle orphanage by her father and left in a small basket wrapped in a blanket with a letter tucked in with her, a glamour charm was cast over her that would last until she reached the age of 17, and she was left on the doorstep.

You see the strange thing is that each twin always felt like there was something missing as they grew up, and when they reached the age of 11, they were both accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They never became friends at school as they were placed in different houses; in fact they were placed in the two houses with the most rivalry, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Blaise Marcus Zabini, did not know he had a twin sister, his parents planned to tell him on his 17th birthday when they would hopefully meet their daughter.

"Hermione can you come down here for a minute please?" my mum shouted up the stairs. "Okay, I'm coming," I told her and quickly marked my page in my book and made my way downstairs and into the living room where my parents both sat on one of the sofas.

"Honey, please sit down, we need to tell you something important," my dad said, so I sat on the small sofa across from them both. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "Yes well, you see sweetie, with it being your birthday tomorrow we need to tell you something important," my mum said.

"Hermione you're adopted, we are telling you this now as before we brought you home, we were given this letter for you from the man at the agency, and told to give you it the day before your birthday," my dad told me as he handed me a letter.

"Oh," Is all I seemed able to say as I slowly opened the letter.

_To our darling daughter,_

_If you are reading this letter, you must have been told that you were adopted, for this I am sorry. You must understand that it was necessary at the time, and even if I could rewind time I wouldn't, as it kept you safe. I must inform you that you have a brother, a twin brother in fact, we will most likely be telling him about you as you are reading this. I am very sorry, this must be confusing to you, but we would be honored if we could see you tomorrow on your 17__th__ birthday, you see, a glamour charm was placed upon you at birth, this was to keep others from knowing that I had in fact given birth to twins, this charm will stop working as soon as you turn 17. I do not know what your adoptive parents named you, but I am willing to call you by that name if you wish, when you were born your father and I named you Eden Faith Zabini, and your brother is called Blaise Marcus Zabini, you may know one another form Hogwarts, I am not really sure as you may have attended another school._

_If you would like to meet us tomorrow please send me an owl, and we will arrange something, and we can explain everything to you._

_Lots of Love,_

_Kiara Marie & Marcus Evan Zabini._

I read through the letter, and couldn't quite believe it, so I passed it to my parents who read through it quickly.

"I'm so sorry honey, we should have told you sooner but it was just too hard," my mum cried. "Its okay mum, don't worry, would you mind if I met them tomorrow?" I asked and they both shook their heads. "Okay I might send an owl, and I will tell my friends too, I'll be in my room, I love you both," I said as I walked back to my room.

"Ethan, get out of my room," I shouted at my younger brother, who looked very much like myself, with bright blue eyes and short curly black hair.

"No, mom told me to come get you, she said it's really important," he said, so I stood up and followed him through the house to my moms art room.

"Thank you Ethan, hello Blaise, your father will be here in a minute, we have something important to tell you both," my mom said, she looked quite excited, so I sat in one of the chairs in front of the window. Soon enough my father appeared.

"Hi boys, right well I don't really know how to tell you both, but you have a sister," he said, I just looked at Ethan and he looked back at me confused. "Ew mom can't have a baby now, she's getting older," Ethan said and I couldn't help but snigger. "I am not pregnant, nor have I had a baby recently," my mom said. "So how?" I asked. "Well you see, Blaise you have a twin sister, we just received an owl from her asking to meet with us tomorrow, she only found out about this about an hour ago," my dad said.

"Holy cow, so she will be able to boss me around," Ethan said his face showing a small frown. "She will be coming over tomorrow so, I hope you will both be nice to her," my mom said and we nodded. "What is her name?" I asked. "The name we gave her at birth is Eden Faith Zabini, she has been living under the name Hermione Granger I believe," my mom told me, I was shocked to say the least. "But s…she doesn't look like us at all," I stuttered. "No, but I'm sure by tomorrow she will, you see we cast a glamour over her when she was born, to protect her," dad said and I just nodded, excused myself from the room and walked up to my room.

Now I was extremely confused, so Granger is actually my sister, my twin sister, a pureblood, I couldn't help but laugh when I thought of what Malfoy would say.

When I woke up, I remembered that it was my birthday so I rushed downstairs to open my presents, but when I ran into the kitchen, the looks on my parents faces told me something was wrong.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked. "Honey, you look really beautiful," my mum told me and I turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my god," I said. I looked completely different, my hair was now shoulder length, in loose curls and midnight black, my skin was more tanned, my eyes were no longer brown but a bright blue, I seemed to be the same height, my usual 5ft4, and I had a far better figure than I used to, slim but curvy.

"Wow, I look so different," I said and my mum nodded.

Once the shock wore off slightly, I opened my presents and ate my breakfast. I have arranged to meet my real family in about an hour so I rushed upstairs and showered quickly. Once finished in the shower I used my wand to dry my hair and apply some light make up, and I picked out some clothes to wear. I decided on a light denim skirt and a dark green t-shirt, I put these on with a pair of converse and made my way downstairs to where I said goodbye to my parents Ann and John and used the fireplace to floo to Zabini Manor. I landed on my arse in a large living room, with six people spread out over two sofas, all looking at me.

I quickly stood up and wiped the soot off me, as a beautiful woman walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug, I noticed that I looked very much like her.

"Um hello," I said awkwardly as she pulled away. "Oh Eden…uh Hermione it's so good to finally see you, I am your mother Kiara," she said and led me over to the others. An older woman sat beside an elderly looking gentleman, then there sat Blaise with a smaller boy, who looked to be about 11, sat beside him and finally there was a tall man who looked like Blaise, I assumed that he was my father.

"This is your father Marcus, your brother Blaise, and your younger brother Ethan, these are your fathers' parents Clarisse and Tomas Zabini," my mum introduced. "Nice to meet you all," I said quietly as Ethan stood up and walked towards me.

"Are you staying with us for the rest of the summer?" Ethan asked. "Erm," I said unsure. "Oh please do," my mum and dad said in unison. "Sure I would like that," I told them and before knew it Ethan was hugging me, so I gently hugged him back. "So what do we call you? I like the name Eden better," Ethan said. "You can call me that If you like, it's a lovely name," I told him and he grinned.

"Oh have you met him before?" he asked pointing to Blaise, who sat on the sofa looking quite nervous. "Yes, we go to Hogwarts together," I said. Meanwhile the adults were talking amongst themselves about how they hoped we would all get along.

I walked over to Blaise and quietly sat down beside him "well this is weird huh?" I said. "Sure is, sorry I'm still confused, they only told me yesterday," he replied. "Yeah it's a lot to take in," I told him.

We all talked for a while longer, my parents explained that they had separated us to keep us from Voldemorts grasp; it seems that at the time we were born it was not good for a pureblood family to have more than one child. It was decided upon my birth that I would stay hidden until I reached 17 and was of Wizarding age.

When I next looked at my watch I realised it was almost dinner time, so I said my goodbyes, and it was decided that I would come over tomorrow and stay for the remaining two weeks of the holidays, and floo'd back home.

That evening when I got back home, I told me parents, well my adoptive parents, that I would be staying with the Zabini's until I went back to school and I would write to them often. They seemed to be fine with everything and seemed glad I was making the effort to get to know my real family.

When I went back to my room I quickly wrote to Ginny, Harry and Ron, to tell them where I would be staying for the rest of the holidays and not to expect me at the burrow, and explained to them about my being adopted, and my appearance changing slightly. I then started to pack up all of my things, and by the time I actually went to bed I was so tired that it took me no time at all to fall asleep.

Ethan woke me up at 9am to tell me that Eden was here already, I rolled out of bed , quickly showered and changed into a dark pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, and made my way downstairs. When I entered the dining room, I saw Eden sat there beside Ethan and smiled when she looked over at me, I tried not to laugh as I noticed we had almost identical outfits on, and except her jeans were a lot lighter.

"So I was thinking you and Eden could take Ethan to Diagon Ally or something today, you all need your school things," my mother asked. "Sure, could be fun," I said, and I heard Ethan say "yes".

Once breakfast was over, we gathered in front of the fireplace and floo'd over to the Leaky Cauldron where we were met by Tom the owner.

"Ah yes, if it isn't the Zabini's," he muttered and carried on walking past us.

We walked out of the pub and into Diagon Ally; it seems that we weren't the only ones who decided to come here today, there were loads of people, most of them probably getting their school supplies for the upcoming year.

"So where to first?" Ethan asked excitedly. "I don't mind you decide," I said and heard Blaise groan.

Ethan started to walk away and Blaise whispered to me that we were now likely to be stuck in the Quidditch shop for at least 3o minutes. When we reached the shop there was a huge crowd around the window, it looked like there was a new broom out.

"Oh wow it's the Firestorm, the newest fastest broom, can I buy it?" Ethan asked. "Well it's your money, don't blame me if mum freaks out," Blaise told him and he let out an excited squeal and ran into the store.

It didn't take us too long to get him out of the shop once he had purchased his broom, so we then went to Madam Malkins and we all got some new school robes. I also bought some new dress robes and a few new every day robes.

After we had all bought our robes we headed to Ollivianders and Ethan bought his first wand, it was made out of Oak was 10 inches with a dragon heartstring core. He seemed pleased with this one, so we left and walked into the Magical Menagerie looking for a pet. Crookshanks had died at Christmas and I missed him a lot, I looked around and spotted the most beautiful tabby kitten, I told my brothers that I would get this one so I went over to one of the ladies who ran the store and led her back to where the kitten was but it had gone.

"Oh it's gone I am sorry I will just leave it for today," I said and she nodded and turned to help another customer.

I couldn't see Blaise or Ethan in the shop so I walked outside and noticed that Blaise was holding a basket.

"What did you get?" I asked. "Oh we got you a small present, here you go," he said and handed the basket to me. I looked inside and saw the small tabby kitten. "Thank you both so much," I said and gave them both a quick hug. "It's okay, what are brothers for," Ethan said with a grin.

"What else do you need?" I asked Ethan. "I just need my school books now and then I am done," he told me. "Why don't I take Ethan and you go and get an ice cream," Blaise said with a smirk. "No way, I love Flourish and Blotts, and anyway I won't take too long," I told him and he just burst out laughing.

A couple of days passed and Blaise and I became closer, we talked about all sorts of things and spent most of our time together. He had a friend coming over today so I decided to stay out of the way.

I spent most of my morning in the library then decided I would go outside for a walk through the grounds. I wandered around until I came to the lake where I just sat for a while on a large rock and eventually pulled out a book and began to read. I was just getting to the good part of the book when I heard someone approach. I turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy along with my brothers.

"I can't believe she is reading again," I heard Ethan say and Blaise just laughed and walked over to me. I noticed the smirk across Blaise's face; I knew this was a silent agreement to mess with Draco's head a little.

"Draco this is Eden," he said to him and gestured towards me. "Eden you know who this is I'm sure," Blaise said, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Of course," I replied, giving nothing away. "Is this your cousin Blaise, you look awfully alike?" Malfoy commented, gazing curiously at me.

"Oh no, this is my twin sister, we found one another on our birthday, you know one another already, but maybe not on the best of terms," he told them. "What do you mean, surely we would remember someone so gor…someone who looked like you," Malfoy said with a slight blush creeping to his pale cheeks.

"Well you wouldn't have seen me like this as I had a glamour charm on me until my birthday" I told him. "Oh right so I'm guessing you had a different name, who were you?" he asked, and Blaise began to laugh. "I guess I'll give you a clue, I am a Gryffindor," I said with a small smirk as he looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "I don't know, only one in our year you could be is Granger, but that's impo…" he began but I cut him off. "Oh is it really, so now you have an idea I'm hoping that you are finally going to give up calling me Mudblood, because seriously it is getting old," I said and stood up walking back to the house.

"Bloody hell Blaise, you could have warned me," Draco said and I tried not to laugh. "Sorry, I thought you would like the surprise," I told him. "Yeah right, I've just gone and insulted her, and she's bloody gorgeous, she probably wont ever speak to me now," he ranted which made me laugh more. "Sorry Drake, but I can't let you fancy my sister, she's too good for you," Ethan said with a smirk.

Draco seemed to be shocked, so I explained to him all about why we had been split up and everything, he eventually accepted it and we went to get our brooms from the house and flew around outside for a while.

That evening after dinner, Eden came to my room and we talked about Malfoys reaction, and what my other friends would say, I told her that I going out on Saturday night to a party at Pansy Parkinson's, and asked her to come with me so that I could introduce her properly to everyone, this would save a lot of questions when we returned to Hogwarts.

Saturday soon arrived and I was dreading going to the party, I just knew it would be awkward. I dressed in a dark blue dress with a thin silver ribbon around the waist, it was fitted to my waist then flared out like dresses they wore in the sixties, I wore silver strappy shoes with a stiletto heel. My mum bought me a diamond choker with a matching bracelet and earrings which I wore, and I wore my hair up with some tendrils hanging down.

When I walked downstairs Blaise was waiting for me, my parents told us to have a great time, and we floo'd over to Pansy's house where the party was. I emerged from the fireplace, to see Blaise waiting for me, he offered his arm and I took it and he led me out of the floo room and along the hallway to a large ballroom, which looked to be full of Slytherins. As we walked in Pansy spotted us and walked over, she looked nice in a light pink cocktail dress.

"Hello Pansy, I would like you to meet my sister Eden," he said as she reached us. "Hi Blaise, hello Eden, why didn't you tell me you had a sister, oh crikey you look like twins, so alike," she said and I let out a small giggle. "Hey Pansy, we are twins," I told her.

"Cool, well I have to meet and greet I'm sorry, but have a good time," she said and left to greet more people who were arriving behind us. Blaise led me across the room where a group was gathered, it included Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy and a few others I was unsure of.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet my twin sister Eden," Blaise said, and I looked around at the group gathered, everyone looked as surprised as Pansy had, but they all greeted me warmly.

Things seemed to be going well; Eden was getting on okay with everyone so far. I was talking to Adrian Pucey, when I notice someone I can't stand approach Eden and ask her to dance, to which she accepted; I couldn't help but glare at him as he smirked at me.

"What is Damien Darlohov doing here?" I asked Marcus Flint who stood beside me. "Don't know mate, I think he is Pansy's cousin or something, why whats up?" he asked. "Nothing, he's just a git, I don't like him dancing with my sister," I told him. "Ah right, would you mind if I danced with her?" he asked. "No go ahead," I said with a small smirk and he wandered off towards Eden, where he proceeded to cut in and dance with her much to the annoyance of Darlohov.

Who would have thought that Marcus Flint could have changed so much since Hogwarts, he looks really good now that he has his teeth straightened, he now stands at around 6ft2. He came over when I was dancing with this guy called Damien and asked if he could cut in for which I'm glad, as he was a bit creepy.

"So is Blaise one of these protective big brothers then?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "I'm not sure, he has been okay so far," I tell him. "Cool, so do you think he would mind if I asked you out sometime?" he then asked. "I shouldn't think so, it's not really his business anyway," I replied with a small smirk, and he just laughed. "Okay then, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked. "Sure, that would be nice," I told him and he smiled and told me that he would pick me up at 7pm.

We danced for a while, before I got thirsty and headed over to the refreshments table. Marcus left to go and speak to a couple of his friends, so I grabbed a drink and headed back over to where Blaise stood talking to Malfoy and Theo Nott. When I reached them, Theo was standing silently, whilst Draco and Blaise talked about Quidditch.

"Are you having a good time?" Theo asked me as he came to stand next to me. "Yes I am thanks, are you?" I replied. "It's been okay, so Draco told me that you're Hermione Granger, is that right?" he enquired. "Um yeah," I told him and he just smiled and asked me to dance.

Pansy's party was a good night as usual; Eden seemed to be rather popular with the boys though. I noticed Draco watching her for a lot of the night, but when ever I brought it up he just denied it. When it was almost time to leave, I looked around for my sister and noticed that she was dancing with Adrian Pucey. When the song had finished I caught her eye and motioned for her to come over, which she did, I explained that we would have to go home. After saying our goodbyes to everyone, we headed to the floo room, where we proceeded to floo home.

"Oi, wake up," I heard Blaise say as he shook me awake. "Ugh, Blaise, what are you doing?" I asked. "Are you going on a date tonight with Marcus Flint?" he asked and I just nodded. "Hmm, i don't know if that is a good idea," Blaise told me and i could'nt help but be surprised, i had thought that he liked Maarcus Flint.

"How come?" I asked him after a few seconds. "Well, i...just...he, well he's a player and i like him, but your my sister, i dont want you getting hurt," he told me sincerely.


End file.
